A Rome NIght's Dream
by ivankuo7
Summary: This is for English extra credit


Ivan Kuo

#12

**A Rome Night's Dream**

During the medieval times long ago, there was a kingdom of Rome ruled by the evil dictator, Egeus. He had a beautiful daughter named Hermia. Since she was born she has stayed in the castle for her entire life. Many suitors have come to win her heart, but all of them were rejected by Egeus. One day, Hermia decided to run from the palace and see the outside world. Since she has only been out a few times, Hermia was lost and wandered around. Finally she got to the market, which was very crowded. She was relieved and very excited to see so many people who weren't servants or guards of hers. At a shop in the market place, she bumped into a young handsome fellow. He was a clerk there and introduced himself as Lysander. Lysander was a nice fellow who asked Hermia if she needed any help around the shop. Hermia instantly fell in love with his good looks and kindness. She asked Lysander to accompany her and give her a tour around the city. Hermia spent a wonderful time with Lysander and grew even more in love with him. However, as they walked around, she also saw her father's control over the kingdom. While her family lived a luxurious lifestyle, the peasants had to work really hard just to afford a living. Suddenly, she felt this guilt in her chest and decided to return home. Before leaving though, Lysander and she promised to see each other again and they kissed goodbye. Although the two both loved each other very much, Lysander hid a secret from Hermia. He did not tell her that he was her father's biggest rival. Lysander is actually the leader of the revolutionary group in the kingdom, who is trying to overthrow the king and create a liberal place to live. Their group has been causing riots on streets and trying to stir up the crowd to join their movement. Even though they were always stopped by Demetrius, the knight, and his troops, the rebellion force is still slowly growing larger.

A few days have passed and Hermia has not seen Lysander since their first meeting at the shop. She misses him very much, but is now strictly watched so she would not run away again. Hermia is the only thing Egeus values more than his power and money, so he does not want to see her get hurt by anything or anyone. On one rainy summer night, Hermia, just returning to her room from the castle's library, hears knocking noises on her window. Curious about what that sound is, she walks over and opens the window. There, she sees Lysander. He had climbed up to the third floor of the castle, where Hermia's room is. Hanging on the side of her balcony, Lysander tells her a few things. He confesses his love for Hermia and wishes to be together with her for the rest of his life, but also the fact that he is the one who is causing her father so much trouble. Confused by this shocking news, Hermia does not know what to do. Should she report him and have him arrested or keep it a secret? If she does go report, then she would lose her first and possibly only love. However, it is her duty as the princess to stop those who cause conflicts and to protect the peace of this kingdom. While Hermia is still conflicting with herself, Lysander knows he should get going because he hears the footstep of guards approaching the room. He warns her about a full scale battle the revolution group decides to launch tomorrow. Lysander does not want Hermia to be harmed, so he tells her to hide in a safe place before noon and leaves in a hurry.

The following day comes and as Lysander had warned her, there was a massive attack on the palace. The rebel army mixed with peasants tried to invade and take over. Knowing they were no match for the well-armed soldiers of Demetrius, their objective was to slip pass the royal army and kill the king. It was easier said than done though. Egeus always had a few elite guards protecting his safety at all times. After a few hours of resistance, the rebellion was stopped and most people involved were captured. They were thrown in the dungeon and waited for a trial or direct execution. In that group of people was Lysander. He was one of those people who were definitely going to be executed. Upon seeing the capture of the crowd, Hermia knew she had to make a decision. Whether it was to stay a princess and live life comfortably or to save her love and be with him. It was tough choice, but she made the right and responsible selection. She sneaked down to the dungeon where everyone was imprisoned and freed them. On their way out though, they bumped into Demetrius. As Demetrius was about to call the guards over and throw them back into the cell, a clever man from the rebel group spoke. Robin Goodfellow, a quiet but cunning man, tried to reason with Demetrius. He asked Demetrius why does he work under Egeus? If anyone compared the two it would be Demetrius, the person with an army, who is the stronger one. Demetrius began to think about it and question his position in this dictatorship established by Egeus. After debating with himself, Demetrius abandons his job as Egeus's knight and joins in on the revolution. Without Demetrius's glorious troops on his side, Egeus did not stand a chance against Lysander's group. The castle was taken by Lysander and his men in less than an hour and Egeus was now their prisoner. The peasants cheered in joy. They celebrated their new freedom and decided to create a democracy. A society where the people could decide what their government would be like. Their first task was to establish a new leader. With no argument, everyone voted for Lysander. As the new leader of Rome, Lysander asked Hermia to marry him and govern the people by his side. Of course, she said yes to his proposal without thinking for a split second. Although Egeus was Hermia's father, the couple knew they had no choice but to punish him for all the misdeeds he has done and the suffering he has caused. In the end, they exiled Egeus. They sent him far away and made him promise never to come back again. A few days later the new ruler's wedding was held in the palace and everyone in Rome was invited to attend. There was party, music, and a whole lot of fun. Fairies from the woods also came secretly to bless them. The couple and city of Rome lived happily ever since.

**The End**


End file.
